undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer (SGTA)
Spencer is a character and secondary antagonist in the first two seasons of Say Goodbye To America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Spencer's life before the outbreak Post-Apocalypse At some point, Spencer joined Gregory's group Scatter Season 1 "Gone" Spencer is first seen during the Manhunt for Leo and is told to stay at their spot with Michael. After the other groups split, Michael offers Spencer a piece of gum and he accepts. Spencer immediately leaves Michael, whom he cannot stand. He later appears after coming across a dead body with the zombified remains of Maxwell gnawing at it. After putting Maxwell down, he notices the body is that of Michael's. Following his own code, Spencer puts Michael down rather than let him turn "Death" Spencer is seen with Liam holding Sean Moreland down before the fight starts. He explains that the man who distracted Sean was from the Apex group. He later watches as Sean kills Avi in the ring and is sent away from the group. Later, in his trailer, he sits with Izabel, Brooks, Nils and Cosmo when Brooks suggests killing Gregory, which the rest of the group disagrees with Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Spencer joins Gregory and the 'B' Squad on a mission to the mall. He rides with Kenneth, Lulu, Miles and Julian. Once inside, he joins Brooks and Lulu in the nail salon. "Wet Ribbon" Spencer joins Gregory and the rest of the 'B' Squad investigating the screams from earlier. He watches as Fish stabs Lulu, and, in retaliation, Gregory tells Spencer to shoot someone. Spencer then shoots Timothy West in the gut. Later, as the group runs from the horde, they exchange gunfire with Dimitri, Nathan, Aaron and Garrett "Once" Spencer is driving along the road back to the Yard when he sees too many walkers and freaks out, overturning the car and causing a crash. This ultimately leads to Margot's death. He is later taken back by the others when they arrive "Veneno Para Las Hadas" Spencer searches for Apex with Brooks, Nils, Rick Murphy and Maine Ryan when they see Train take watch. He is present when Brooks shoots Maine and drives off "My Book of Regrets" Spencer appears in his trailer with Brooks, Nils, Marcellus and Will Knight when Lewis comes in to ask Brooks about Maine "Home Invasion" Spencer appears during the attack on Apex, during which he takes control of the gun on the truck and fires on Apex, killing three survivors, before ultimately being killed by Lysander "Trains" Spencer is seen in a photo taken of him, Liam, Brooks, Lottie and Liam's sister Emily after graduation. It is revealed Spencer and Lottie once dated, and the two still loved each other but were not able to have a relationship in the apocalypse Killed Victims *Timothy West *Margot (Accidentally) *Michael (Before Reanimation) *Maxwell (Zombified) *At least three Apex survivors *Numerous counts of zombies Killed By Lysander * While firing unprotected from the minigun, Spencer is shot in the head by Lysander Appearances Season 1 *Gone *Death Season 2 * The Same Asylum as Before * Wet Ribbon * Once * Veneno Para Las Hadas * My Book of Regrets * Home Invasion * Trains (Mentioned) Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Scatter Category:Characters